Failing Harry
by Mi
Summary: Just a short OotP interlude, or my version of what happened while Harry was in Umbridge's office and Snape "found Sirius alive and safe". The last Snape-Black witty dialogue ever. ::sniff::


Author Notes:

Yap did all the great beta reading and helped Mi once more with the story title and ... EVERYTHING. Thank you so much!

All people in this story belong to J.K.Rowling.

Beware of OotP spoilers! The last Snape-Black witty dialogue ever. ::sniff::

****

Failing Harry

__

'He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.' 

Severus stared into the mirror with such anger that he was surprised the glass didn't shatter. That stupid, stupid boy - breaking into Umbridge's office to contact Black, to see if he was alright. If the boy had come to _him_ - but no! Blasted Potter had to do everything on his own. Because his father would have done so. Because Potter thinks himself invincible. Because ... _you threw him out of your office._

Severus looked away from his reflection. He was pretty sure Black wasn't in any danger at all. But that wasn't the real problem as far as he was concerned. Because whether or not he got a hold on Black, Voldemort had managed to penetrate the boy's mind, which was much worse. And that meant that ... _you failed to prevent it_. 

Severus tapped the mirror with his wand much harder than necessary. There would be enough time for accusations after he sorted this mess out, and at least Umbridge would make sure that Potter - for once - wasn't able to make things worse by showing off. 

"Sirius Black," he called harshly.

The plain and shiny surface of the mirror darkened and began to swirl - and that was it. Severus frowned. "BLACK!" he barked. Still nothing. Suddenly he felt his stomach clench. And then Black's face swam into view. For a fracture of a second, there was a most peculiar glimmer of mischief in his eyes, only to be immediately replaced by concern. But it was enough to make Severus forget all his _good_ intentions.

"Snape? What is it? Need my help with something?" 

"You can't stop for once, can you?" Severus said with forced calm. "Even if it's an emergency call. I don't see how you were able to survive that long with such a misplaced attitude."

"You mean - I'm being positive and cheerful while you're being brooding and mean? Of course you don't see how this works. So, you want to tell me why you're waisting time if this is an emergency call?"

Severus smirked. "Your famous godson had another _dream_. He thinks right now that you're being held captive by the Dark Lord. _He_ didn't sound positive or cheerful."

Black went pale in an instant and Severus felt a quick rush of satisfaction. "But obviously you are -"

"Where is Harry?" Black cut him. "Is he alright?"

"He broke into Umbridge's office. She probably still tries to make him talk." 

"What did he do that for? Didn't he speak to you first?"

Severus clenched his teeth.

"Great! I knew something like this would happen. Weren't you supposed to make sure he wouldn't get any more visions from Voldemort? At least you could make sure that he knows I'm fine, so he won't do anything stupid."

"There's nothing I can do right now. I told you - he's with Umbridge. But that's still much better than storming right into the Dark Lord's arms, don't you think?"

Despite his obvious concern, half a smile showed on Black's face, which made Severus' insides stir.

"You really think that's an admirable trait, do you?" he snapped. "Now let me tell you something. The only thing Potter would have achieved would have been his own death, which shouldn't be such a great loss if he weren't to defeat the Dark Lord."

"You wouldn't mind him being killed, would you? The death of a child wouldn't bother you in the slightest." The scorn in Black's voice matched Severus' look. "At least _I_ still have things I care for, Snape, whereas you - "

"You - don't - know - what - I - care - for." 

"I do know. You really shouldn't bother to cover up that mark on your arm. It shows itself in everything you do and say anyway."

"If you'd really _care_ for that boy, as you're so eager to point out, you wouldn't encourage him to be -"

" - independent? To be able to decide for himself what's to be done, and not to rely on a person who doesn't give a damn about his welfare? Yes, I find this an admirable trait. Besides, if Dumbledore hadn't kept Harry in the dark and trained him Occlumency personally, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"_Professor_ Dumbledore has nothing to answer to you for, Black. He thought it was the right thing to do."

"But he was wrong. You should never have tried to teach Harry."

"_He_ didn't even try to learn anything."

"That's because you couldn't make him trust you."

"And he didn't deserve that trust! Otherwise he wouldn't have broken into my pensieve!"

"Yeah, and so you simply refused to help him. Right! That was a really adult thing to do!"

"You mean like all the things you've done over the past months? Like showing yourself to Lucius at the station, or telling Potter that nonsense about a weapon, or playing the mistreated dog in front of him so he would feel sorry for you? So he would stay with you and pat you on the head? That's pathetic."

"That. Is. Not. True."

"Did it ever occur to you that _you_ should be the one to look after _Harry_ and not the other way round? That it's not exactly healthy for a child - especially for Potter - to be burdened like this?"

"How dare _you_ - "

Severus saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and jerked his head. "Wait ... "

"What?"

"I saw something -" 

"_What_?"

"Will you shut your mouth!" But he could hear that Black was as much alerted as he was. He hurried over to the window, pushing all other thoughts away. "Umbridge, Potter and Granger are heading for the Forest."

"What for?"

"I don't know. I'll call back." 

"Bloody do something! Or I'll -"

"Threatening me again, Black? Try something new. That never worked with me, did it?" 

Black opened his mouth, but than he shut it again. He suddenly looked very tired and much older than his recent behaviour would have given him credit for. "Will you just ... look after him."

A nasty smile curled Severus' lips. "Famous last words, Black. But I thought he can look after himself?" And without further ado he tapped the mirror with his wand.

His own face stared back at him. He still looked angry and somehow as tired as Black. He turned to the window. He watched Potter and the others passing Hagrid's hut, and moments later they got out of sight. 

__

'Look after him.' Severus gripped his wand very tight. As if he weren't forced to do that already. As if he hadn't tried. But - that stupid, stupid ... He tried to focus on something else, not at all sure if he just meant Potter, Black or himself.

the end


End file.
